


Serpent's Queen: Companion Guide to Creatures

by Moonlit_Owl



Series: Serpent's Queen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Owl/pseuds/Moonlit_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion guide to Serpent's Queen. A guide to all of the creature that are featured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compaion Guide to Creatures

Welcome All to the Companion Guide to Creatures.

This is a companion guide to my story Serpent’s Queen, this is NOT a standalone story but a guide to all of the creatures that are going to be featured. Please note that many (if not all) of the creatures that are going to be mentioned in this story I did not create and so most of the information will be coming from other sources. These sources will be noted at the bottom of each chapter along with credit to where it came from.  

Each chapter in this guide will be titled with the creature that it covers. They will be filled with pictures of the creatures along with basic information. This information will cover what they look like, their general temperament, their mating habits, abilities, how they come into their inheritance and what kind of family setting they live in.

 

 

Thank You and Enjoy,

 

_Shani_LaFey_


	2. Dragons: General

Dragons are usually thought to have wings and breathe fire. They also are said to have scales and claws. Some also have horns. Almost always they are said to be venomous. Some dragons may have two or more heads. They may also have more than one tail. They may have two, four or even more legs; however, most are known to have four legs. Dragons are said to eat things such as rats, birds, snakes, bats, or even humans, especially children.

Dragons cannot be put all into one group, as there are so many dragons. Each culture, country and era seems to have their own type of dragon, and each of these dragons is usually very different.

**_ A Brief History _ **

Although the time that dragons first appeared isn’t known for sure, they can be traced back as far as approximately 4000 B.C. Dragons are said to have been able to live almost anywhere, depending on the type of dragon mentioned. Their habitats range from the center of the earth to the middle of the ocean. They could also be found in caves, fire, or anywhere dark and damp.

**_ Anatomy and Physiology   _ **

 A dragon looks much like a reptile, at least at first glance. It has a muscular body, a long, thick neck, a horned head, and a sinuous tail. It walks on four legs with clawed feet, and it flies using its vast, batlike wings. Heavy scales cover a dragon from the tip of its tail to the end of its snout.

Dragons are different sizes, of course. They start out as eggs, from 1-4 feet in length, and about half that in diameter. As adults, some species of dragons can be as long as 85 feet, with a wingspan of 170 feet.

A dragon's eye has a large iris and a vertical pupil, like a cat. This allows the pupil to open extremely wide and admit much more light than a human eye. The white of a dragon's eye us often not white, but yellow, gold, green, orange, red, or silver.

A dragon's eye is protected by a leathery outer eyelid and three smooth inner eyelids. The innermost membrane is crystal clear and protects the eye from damage while the dragon flies. The other two eyelids mainly serve to keep the eye clean. They are not as thin nor clear as the innermost membrane. A dragon can use these inner lids to protect its eyes from sudden flashes of bright light.

Dragons are hatched from eggs. These eggs vary in size depending on the dragon type, but are usually the same color as the mother dragon. Dragon eggs have elongated, ovoid shapes and hard, stony shells.

When born, a dragon's scales are as soft as tissue paper, and slowly harden as the dragon ages. During the first year of life, a dragon's scales will be very soft and supple. Over time, they will become as hard as stone or steel. Metallic dragons' scales start out very dull, but become shinier throughout the life of the dragon.

 

**_ Types of Dragons _ **

There are many different types of dragons. From cruel and vile to cunning and majestic, dragons have inspired, or terrorized, many throughout history. All are a force to be reckoned with. Two of the main kinds of dragons in modern fantasy are metallic dragons, which are good, and chromatic dragons, which are evil. This article will describe different kinds of chromatic dragons—black dragons, red dragons, blue dragons, green dragons, and white dragons.

**Black Dragons**

 

This is the picture that I draw inspiration for Callidora’s Shadow Dragon from. The only difference is that the webbing on her wings is a deep blood red and the horns at the top of her head are also a deep blood red.

For the purpose of my story a Shadow Dragon is a cross breed of Black, White and Red Dragons, because of this they have the traits and characteristics of both. The combination of these dragons make Shadow Dragons extremely protective and hard to control. Which’s and Wizards that have these beasts as familiars have extremely powerful magical cores and are strong-willed as to not fall under the dragons control. Once a bond between beast and master is formed the dragon will die to protect the one it feels is a nest mate. As Shadow Dragons are a cross breed containing White Dragons, they are considerably smaller than most others. Shadow Dragons stand at 60 feet tall, 80 feet long and have a 100 foot wing-span.

Black dragons are vile, evil tempered, and obsessed with death. They live in fetid, swampy habitats. They find comfort in the sickening-sweet aroma of drowned, rotting carcasses. The black dragon's domain is the swamp and the jungle. They are abusive, quick to anger, and malevolent. Their hearts are as black as their slimy scales.

A black dragon can be identified by his grim, skeletal appearance. His eyes lie in deep sockets. His two great horns curve forward and down. The flesh of his face appears to have partially deteriorated, as if burnt by acid. Acidic slime drools from his menacing grin. He smells of rotting vegetation, foul water, and poisonous acid.

Living in sticky, wet habitats, black dragons dine mostly on fish, eels, and other water creatures. They will eat meat, but prefer to allow their victims float in ponds for days, or even weeks, before being eaten.

If you ever encounter a black dragon, be careful—he prefers surprise attacks instead of fair fighting. He is most active in the darkest hour of night, wherein the darkness he feels confident and powerful. He breathes a poisonous, sizzling acid.

**Red Dragons**

** **

Red dragons are greedy and covetous, and obsessed with increasing their treasure hoards. They live in warm habitats, such as volcanoes or tropical islands. The red dragon's domain is is the mountain and the island. They are vain, cunning, and terrible.

A red dragon can be identified by is long wings and two long horns. He has a long, red, forked tongue. Tiny flames often dance in his nostrils when he is angry. His eyes gleam with unrestrained greed when he has seen treasure. He smells of smoke and sulfur.

Red dragons are fiercely territorial. They prefer to eat meat, especially people. Red dragons have been known to force villages to sacrifice maidens to them. (This is a matter of taste. As you would have it, apparently maidens "just taste better.") The best part of a meal for a red dragon is drinking the blood.

Red dragons breathe a deadly fire.

**Blue Dragons**

** **

Blue dragons are pensive, lawful, and vain. They live in hot, dry areas, such as sandy deserts or arid steppes.

A blue dragon can be identified by his frilled ears and a single horn upon his head. His eyes are smooth, glossy, and without pupils-when looking at them, you may feel as though you are looking into eternity. The dry scent of ozone and sand follows a blue dragon wherever he goes.

He loves to soar in the hot desert air. He is a dedicated carnivour who will eat snakes, lizards, and occasionally even desert plants, but truly prefers herd animals such as camels. Blue dragons are a real threat to caravans crossing the desert. He prefers to attack people in ambush. Surprise and distance is his greatest ally. They enjoy sitting and reflecting. He is blue-blooded (that is to say, cold, effete, or noble.) He is lawful and has some sense of morals.

He is good at tracking.

The blue dragon is large and vibrant.

Blue dragons breathe lightning, that is, a lightning bolt.

**Green Dragons**   
  


The green dragon is a belligerent creature and master of intrigue, politics, and backbiting. He is cruel. He prefers forests—the older and bigger the trees, the better. Instead of being overtly aggressive, he prefers to concoct elaborat schemes to gain power or wealth with as little effort as possible. He may make his lair behind a waterfall or near a lake, pond, or stream that provides a submerged entrance. The closer one gets to his lair, the darker the woods become. Evil hangs in the air, mingling with the forest scents to produce foul odors.

The green dragon's head is covered in hornlets. He has a long neck and legs, and resembles a brontosaurus.

The green dragon reaks of chlorine.

The green dragon is a liar and master of verbal evasion. Just talking to a green dragon can lead to ruin. When attacking, he will usually stalk his prey first, sometimes for days. The green dragon has a palette for elf flesh. He loves to play with his prey. He will subside on practically anything, including shrubs and small trees. He uses camoflauge to his advantage. He is obsessed with life and growth, and wants to live eternally. He is envious.

He is good at tracking.

The green dragon likes to instill terror in lesser opponents before torturing them to death.

Green dragons breathe poisonous gas, that is, a toxic chlorine gas.

**White Dragons**

** **

White dragons are small and intelligent. They live in frigid, icy climates — usually arctic areas, but sometimes very high mountains. They travel alone, and have very good memories. They prefer the solitude of snowy plains and caves, far away from the warming rays of the sun.

A white dragon can be identified by his sharp, intelligent-looking eyes and intense expression. His scales resemble fur, or even feathers, in places. His wide feet and sharp claws help him to walk atop snowbanks. An aura of coldness seems to eminate from the white dragon.

Living in frosty climes, white dragons prefer their food to be suitably chilled. If their victims have not frozen to death already, white dragons will often pack them away in the snow until they are properly frozen.

If you ever encounter a white dragon, be on your guard— he is swift and alert. Your best bet is to scare or intimidate him, as white dragons are sometimes known to be cowardly. He breathes a chilling frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All information on dragons in this chapter and pictures came from Draconika, here is a link to the website http://www.draconika.com/index.php Please note that some of the information has been changed from what was on the website or information was added to fit into what I needed for my story. I am not, I repeat NOT taking credit for somebody else’s work, a simple google search can take somebody to the same website.


	3. Dragons: Shadow Dragon

 

This is the picture that I draw inspiration for Callidora’s Shadow Dragon from. The only difference is that the webbing on her wings is a deep blood red and the horns at the top of her head are also a deep blood red.

For the purpose of my story a Shadow Dragon is a cross breed of Black, White and Red Dragons, because of this they have the traits and characteristics of both. The combination of these dragons make Shadow Dragons extremely protective and hard to control. Which’s and Wizards that have these beasts as familiars have extremely powerful magical cores and are strong-willed as to not fall under the dragons control. Once a bond between beast and master is formed the dragon will die to protect the one it feels is a nest mate. As Shadow Dragons are a cross breed containing White Dragons, they are considerably smaller than most others. Shadow Dragons stand at 60 feet tall, 80 feet long and have a 100 foot wing-span.

 


	4. Nymph

 

 

  
        [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiYidDdusHOAhUQ-mMKHe7GDU4QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.hotel-r.net%2Fgr%2Fnymph&bvm=bv.129422649,d.cGc&psig=AFQjCNH5JHQo1eo9lyS1zCTbmEk0R2X_pA&ust=1471282818375055)

The Nymphai are minor nature goddesses which populated the cosmos. Nymphai presided over various natural phenomena: from springs, to clouds, trees, caverns, meadows, and beaches. They are responsible chiefly for the care of the plants and animals of their domain, and as such are closely associated with the prime gods of nature such as Hermes, Dionysos, Artemis, Poseidon and Demeter.

            Nymphai are known to be strong of elemental magic. Many residing over bodies of water, the easiest way for them and others to identify their element is the color or colors of their wings as well as knowing which class they are from. There are 23 classes of Nymphai that are known. The Nymphai are closely tied to the Great God of the forests Pan, they have a strong connection and relationship with centaurs and fauns. Nymphai work along with ents, fairies, elves and other entities of nature to take care of the wilds.

(bellow is some information

**THE CLASSES OF NYMPH**

**Anthousai:** Nymphs of flowers. They are probably the same as the Leimenides, a type of Okeanis.

  **The Aurai:** nymphs of the cooling breezes. They are daughters of the wind-god Boreas, or Okeanos, the earth-encircling fresh-water stream

**The Bakkhai:** Bacchic nymphs, companions of Dionysos. They are also known as Thyiades.

**The Boukoli:** Bucolic or rustic nymphs. Another name for the Epimelides.

**The Dryades:**  the nymphs of trees and forests. Some of them have their life force bound to that of a specific tree, usually the loftiest in a forest, or one in a sacred grove of the gods. Dryades of mountain pines are known as Oreiades, those of ash-trees are called Meliai, Hamadryades are of the oaks, and Meliades of fruit-trees.

**The Epimeldes** **(or Epimeliades):** Nymphs of highland pasture, the protectresses of sheep-flocks. They are perhaps numbered amongst the Okeanides.

**The Haliai:**  Nymphs of the sea, the sands, and the rocky shores. They have the schools of fish, and other sea creatures in their keeping. The most famous of them are the fifty Nereides.

**The Hamadryades:**  Oak-tree Dryades whose life force are bound to that of a particular tree.

**The Heleionomai:**  Naiad nymphs of fresh-water marshes and wetlands.

**The Krenaiai:** Naiad nymphs of wells and fountains.

**The Lampades:** Torch-bearing nymphs of the underworld. They probably belonged to the train of the goddesses of the Eleusinian Mysteries, Persephone and Hekate.

**The Leimendes:**  Nymphs of the water-meadows - pastures thick with lush grass and flowers. They are probably a type of Okeanis Nymphe.

**The Limnatieds:**  Naiad nymphs of lakes.

**The Meliai:**  Nymphs of honey, bees and honeydew (manna). They are were also Dryades of the mountain ash.

**The Naides:** Nymphs of the sources of fresh-water: springs, fountains, streams, rivers, and lakes. They are usually called daughters of Okeanos and the River-Gods.

**The Nephelai:**  Nymphs of the clouds. They are usually numbered amongst the Okeanides.

**The Oreiades:**  Nymphs of the mountains. They are Dryad nymphs, whose life force are closely tied to that of a lofty mountain pine or fir.

**The Okeanides:**  Nymphs who presided over the sources of fresh water: both earthly, the streams and fountains, and heavenly, moist breezes and rain-clouds. They are daughters of Okeanos, the earth-encircling fresh-water stream, and sisters of the River-Gods.

**The Pegaiai:**  Naiad nymphs of springs.

**The Potameidis:** Nymphs of the rivers. They are a type of Naiad.


	5. Lampades

The  **Lampades**  are the darkly beautiful nymphs of the underworld, also called the Lethe Nymphae Avernales. They are the daughters of the Gods that govern the many rivers of Hades. The  **Lampades**  are Hecate's torch-bearers and accompany the Goddess on her hunts, quests and revels. Companions of Hecate, the Greek titan goddess of witchcraft and crossroads, they were a gift from Zeus for Hecate's loyalty in the Titanomachy. They bear torches and accompany Hecate on her night-time travels and hauntings. Some accounts tell of how the light of the Lampads' torches has the power to drive one to madness. The Lampads were probably the daughters or sons of various Underworld gods, Daimones, river gods, or Nyx.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi4tdrFu8HOAhVU_WMKHdh2CEQQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwallpaperstock.net%2Fforest-nymph-red-head-wallpapers_w50936.html&bvm=bv.129422649,d.cGc&psig=AFQjCNHhOmi0U2IBIMwJeLII6izVDi3jLQ&ust=1471283284536948)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi4tdrFu8HOAhVU_WMKHdh2CEQQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwallpaperstock.net%2Fforest-nymph-red-head-wallpapers_w50936.html&bvm=bv.129422649,d.cGc&psig=AFQjCNHhOmi0U2IBIMwJeLII6izVDi3jLQ&ust=1471283284536948)

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi4tdrFu8HOAhVU_WMKHdh2CEQQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwallpaperstock.net%2Fforest-nymph-red-head-wallpapers_w50936.html&bvm=bv.129422649,d.cGc&psig=AFQjCNHhOmi0U2IBIMwJeLII6izVDi3jLQ&ust=1471283284536948)

 

 

 

 

            Lampades have an affinity with both fire and shadow magic, many being bonded with beast that breathed fire. When a Nymph deems it necessary they can imprint their wings onto their skin in the form of the Celtic knot represents unity and harmony with all five elements. All Lampades are fire conjurers and don’t get burned by the flames. Some Lampades have been known to be parsalmouths, being able to communicate with the snakes that lived within her hair. This is said to be a gift from the gorgon Medusa who was protected by a clan of Lampades.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.whats-your-sign.com/celtic-symbol-meanings.html


End file.
